


[Jackbum] Corny

by suoye



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson, 范二 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: JB from GOT7 X Jackson from GOT7時間線的混亂多半為了劇情，不合理處請見諒＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)＿寫著寫著覺得有點弱化人物了，是不是因為他們撒嬌太可愛了？(牽拖
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 10





	[Jackbum] Corny

不知道什麼時候開始，Jackson和JB之間出現一點問題。

最開始注意到這點的，不是粉絲、也不是GOT7的成員，而是他們的經紀人。不過把鬧彆扭當日常在過的Jackson在經紀人眼裡，就像放羊的孩子，難免會有幾次覺得不是大事，不需要立即處理的時候。

那一天Leader和讀書人看著4個人在前面鬧，笑得樂不可支，而剛從洗手間回來的王嘉爾從後門進來，就想黏他的隊長；林在範背後沒長眼睛，自然不會看到王嘉爾在他身後想撲上去卻又突然停止的舉動，而正好站在後面的經紀人目睹一切。

王嘉爾和他隊長的黏糊一半是孩子玩鬧，一半也是團隊在有共識之下的營業，經紀人並不干涉，見Jackson動作誇張的加入4個人的混戰後，就低頭刷手機。

後來幾個人鬧夠了，換衣服排練舞蹈，注意到跟鈕扣奮鬥的王嘉爾，林在範很自然地靠上前要幫忙。

不知道為什麼王嘉爾會浮誇的拒絕，嬌氣膩人的反應在粉絲眼裡是種新奇的撒嬌方式，但看林在範就知道，被鏡頭捕捉到的詫異很真實，滿臉都在說我被森尼的反應嚇到。

可以說是從那天開始，王嘉爾不管是在鏡頭前面還後面，都不再黏他的隊長。

當初若不是因為Jackson的熱情，GOT7的團員大概也不會習慣那些對其他人來說過於黏糊曖昧的親密動作，比如十指交扣、握住對方放在胸口的手，又或者是靠肩膀緊盯對方不放之類的。

王嘉爾熱情的纏人功力一開始朴珍榮根本招架不住，會害羞會覺得尷尬，但是幾次之後，適應得非常好，撩起人來連王嘉爾無法招架，節目效果非常好。

事情越演越烈，直到王狗朴狗橫空出世，旁邊互動的歡樂，而林在範整場直播一點笑容也沒有。經紀人壓力有點大，CP的是副業，總不能把GOT7搞得像八點檔吃醋現場，女友粉還是要顧的吧!？

王嘉爾不靠近，林在範更不會主動去做，後來的幾次兩個人都站得比較遠，一個小時的直播竟然互動只有兩三句。經紀人有些憐憫的看著在旁邊注視王嘉爾纏著朴珍榮要親密拍照的林在範，莫名有在NTR LIVE的錯覺。

對於吃範二CP的粉絲來說，簡直是場災難；但其他的飯對於這新的CP感到耳目一新，互動可愛又甜蜜，Jackson控場能力一流，珍榮應對得宜，GOT7的其他成員又配合的好，秉持同框就是糖，專輯與流量的表現仍然非常優異。

珍榮不是沒想過要問Jackson原因，因為遲鈍的林在範一問三不知，甚至有點吃味也不會表達，情商趨近於零。而Jackson小事顯露得快，大事卻埋得非常深，他試探非常多次都挖不出原因。

Jackson一股腦兒的熱情一開始確實會有點負擔，他用真心回報別人的關注，簡直就像一面鏡子一樣，對方微笑，就跟著笑，對方對他好，他就給予回報。

所以當初為什麼Jackson這麼黏林在範呢？珍榮其實有點疑惑，也許剛開始有雛鳥情節，但相對冷淡的反應不會逼退Jackson，反而會讓他越挫越勇。換是別人，Jackson可不會這樣，也許發脾氣拗上幾天都有可能。

儘管兩個當事人都想裝作若無其事，身為當事人之一的朴珍榮，卻很清楚他們是在勉強自己。隔著他都不能阻斷森尼留意他哥的視線，而本來就越發安靜容易神遊的林在範更是誇張，沒人Cue他居然可以完全不說話，完全沒有營業意願。

GOT7都有各自在忙碌的事情，更不用說現在七個人裡面行程最滿的Jackson，每次回歸幾個月內就會分開，珍榮問又問不出來，總不能放著都不管。

珍榮決定出招，不激進，只是更配合Jackson一點。

果然如他所想，對方更主動Jackson就會退縮，看他的反應真的很有趣，難怪Jackson這麼喜歡捉弄JB。這下王狗朴狗聲勢更加浩大，林在範眉頭皺得很緊，見到珍榮在鏡頭外竟然還特別去牽Jackson時，忍不住打斷。

避開Jackson好奇的視線，珍榮笑的意味深長。

「你笑什麼？」林在範討厭被看透，明明在遇見珍榮之前，他都隱藏的很好…

「你不趕快安撫一下你的公主，林市民就真的是市民囉？」

什麼叫做真的市民，市民哪有分真假，又不是臥底間諜。愛幻想卻頂著高冷外表的林在範在內心大嘆一口氣，有點不情願，可是放著讓森尼黏著珍榮他看著也很不舒服。難怪大人總嘮叨失去後才會懂得珍惜，如果森尼真的都要這樣對自己不冷不熱的，他會很難受。

機靈跟敏捷的體能都用在躲避的Jackson Wang真的非常可以，不管這幾天林在範再怎麼想要拉近距離，他總是能躲開，或者講幾句話就逃走，氣的林在範直接當著大家的面揪著領子把人往空著的練習室裡拉。

林在範雙手環胸靠在房間唯一的出口，門的上面，他知道自己狹長的眉眼盯著人能製造多少壓迫感，森尼只要心虛就停不太下自動招認的嘴。

「在範哥…？」他的森尼即使獨當一面成立Team Wang，在中國大紅大紫，回到GOT7裡，時，還是習慣像個弟弟一樣撒嬌求人疼，比有謙或BamBam更像個忙內。

林在範繼續盯，通常他看久一點，不管多深的秘密森尼都會攤開來跟他講，尤其是他最不想讓自己知道的事情。他能看見森尼四處打量逃生路線靈活亂轉的眼睛，頗得意他的先見之明，他特別選這間就是因為沒有窗戶。

他等森尼開口可能等了十分鐘，或者更久，總之他想逼問真相的人嘴巴又開又閉，就是不說原因。

他嘆氣，上前把手掌放在森尼的頸部，輕輕按著他的後頸，前者拼命的減脂害的他只摸的到骨頭。「森吶，說吧？」

精緻的臉與無懈可擊的表情早垮的差不多，「我…我會讓你覺得噁心嗎？」

林在範被他的問題問倒，這小子再說什麼鬼。他的疑問清楚打在臉上，因為森尼繼續解釋。

「評論上說我纏著你，讓你覺得噁心。」

又是評論。

「不是說不要在意嗎？」林在範安慰的捏捏森尼的頸子，拉著人就要抱緊。

王公主太久沒哄，跟狗狗一樣會寂寞憂鬱，原本以為是什麼大事，結果又是因為黑粉的評論嗎？林在範知道自己不在意的事情，卻是王嘉爾心中過不去的坎，所以他抱緊自家的公主。

森尼的呼吸噴在他的頸邊，隱約好像有點哽咽，也許是最近行程太滿，遇到不少挫折所以才會如此脆弱，人越紅吸引的人就越多，有好的，自然會有壞的。

「在範哥…」森尼軟呼呼的聲音就在旁邊，林在範不厭其煩地回應，一次又一次。耐心的哄著他的公主，直到森尼那些不安一點點地被補上。

他們拉著手回去加入練習，之後的回歸宣傳他們又回到從前那樣，只是有些東西不一樣了。

林在範其實真的不介意狗狗Line還是什麼有爾、班森，他們畢竟是以服務粉絲為主的藝人，粉絲喜歡他們互動好，當然要表現出來。然而，不知道是不是因為之前被冷落，林在範會不由自主地找上他的森尼，他不會做特別誇張的動作，就只是看他的頻率多一點而已，對方靠過來的時候，他會確保自己那一邊的手是空的，免得森尼靠過來時沒辦法立刻回應。

細心的珍榮當然留意到了，但他模仿BamBam的口頭禪，皺眉給出『ewwww』這種奇怪的評論後就沒了。

林在範覺得這哪裡有什麼好『ewwww』的，狗狗LINE食指交扣還臉貼臉拍照比他們拉手對視過分多了好吧？！

原本林在範以為珍榮的那句評論是想搞事情，但在某一次，他在玩手機時，無意間撞見森尼盯著他的眼神，還有被他發現以後發紅的耳垂，他摸摸發熱的臉，覺得他好像開竅了。

那聲『ewwww』，大概是珍榮對戀愛酸臭味最激烈的反應了。

林在範沒有什麼戀愛經驗，連喜歡這種事都要靠別人點醒，實在很丟臉。

大概是生活再一起太久，熟悉的像家人一樣他才會沒注意到，畢竟森尼很可愛，在自己認識的人之中，他一直是最可愛的那一個，即使練得滿身肌肉，他也不曾動搖過。

王嘉爾覺得自己很丟臉，原本不是什麼太大的事情，就只是一個評論，自己反應卻這麼大。

那一場直播他半邊個身子窩進在範哥的懷裡，就跟往常一樣，那一個評論也是轉瞬間就被其他的愛心與告白刷掉，卻在他心裡留下很深的一道傷口。自己沒調適好，還要別人哄，真的沒半點長進。

大概是因為對方是在範哥，傷口才會那麼深。

粉絲喜歡『範二』他肯定是最開心的那一個，自豪又開心，即使他們不是真的戀人，也是粉絲公正的『像戀人』，比起特別親近的兄弟和朋友更加親密。

王嘉爾搞不懂自己在想什麼，但他就是喜歡鬧在範哥，由淺到深的解鎖哥的接受度，即使有時候是在營業中刻意製造的曖昧，也讓他樂此不疲。

可是…現在是什麼情況？

王嘉爾跨坐在他哥的腿上，不是坐在靠近膝蓋的地方，而是坐在大腿的腿根，他都感覺到下面壓到一支硬得要命的鳥棒，而牠的擁有者還在施力摟著他的腰捏住他的臀肉要他貼得更緊。

原本落在額頭、眼皮、鼻尖、臉頰上的吻落在他的上嘴唇、嘴角，逼他張開嘴好探究得更深，還過分地咬住他的耳垂，弄得他快要燒起來。酥麻的感覺讓他全身發軟，全身上下的細胞都因為渴望活躍起來，揪著哥的衣襬，王嘉爾非常想要伸進去摸摸，親自感受那起伏的紋理。

在範哥還在他耳邊道歉，說什麼讓他久等了，他什麼時候說要這個了？！

但他哥的技巧該死的出色，舌頭入侵的好深，纏的他快氣絕，他眼角帶淚努力抓空檔呼吸，光是親吻就爽地想翻白眼罵髒話。摸上他覬覦已久的腹部，還掐到他平常只能隔著衣服接觸的胸肌，王嘉爾扯他哥的衣服扯得很興奮，配合他哥脫衣服，湊上鍛鍊得宜的身體到他哥的嘴邊，要他『親口』讚揚。

光是靠在一起摩擦幾下他就忍不住射精，王嘉爾把丟臉的嗚咽埋進在範哥的頸窩，夾緊腿讓那硬得要命的東西快點釋放，不管自己剛釋放的部位已經因為粗魯的摩擦而發紅，就怕他哥對自己不滿意。

「森吶，我好喜歡你。」在範哥喘著氣，在他耳邊低聲說。

王嘉爾摟緊他的在範哥，不明白自己為什麼開心的笑起來，卻又眼眶酸澀超級想哭。

在範哥射在他的腹部，滿足地舔過下唇瓣，性感又色情的模樣帥的王嘉爾想像小女孩一樣尖叫。

他真的也叫了，抱緊他的在範哥，也不會想去深究為什麼了。

**Author's Note:**

> 亂七八糟的結束了…恩…就這樣  
> 他們真的太黏糊，不寫什麼真的無法好好過生活(X


End file.
